The Icing on the Cake
by muthawalker
Summary: My new one shot series I am piggybacking off Icing on the Cake. These stories will be one shots/short chapter stories about the Caryl relationship ranging from T to very M. Chapter 7: The Icing on the Cake Part Two. Daryl and Carol find themselves celebrating Glenn and Maggie's wedding in a very unique way! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I haven't finished uploading Evolving but this came to me over the past couple of days. I needed something fluffy and happy for our couple. I'm sure the next one I write will be full of angst and longing. This is dedicated to my two biggest cheerleaders from Tumblr and Spoil the Dead, VickiH and AtoIzzard. I'd also like to dedicate this to Pat83, who's sent me such lovely messages of encouragement. I just reread The Days That Pass Too Quickly, a wonderful collection of short Caryl stories. It inspired me to contribute one of my own.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**_The Icing on the Cake_**

Maggie sighed happily as she sunk down into the nest of blankets and pillows they had fashioned in the library. "Carol, I have to give it to you. I know I said I didn't want a bachelorette party, but I am so glad you didn't listen to me." She fiddled with the mother of pearl buttons on the black satin pajama set she got as one of her presents. They had spent much of the evening in the library, drinking, eating candy, painting their toes and rubbing some bootlegged Victoria's Secret lotion all over their skin. It was wonderful to feel like normal women for once. The room permeated with the smell of freesia and sweetpea. If they closed their eyes, they could imagine themselves in their own homes, surrounded by the mundane normality of life before the turn. The men were having their own version of a stag party in the generator room, complete with bourbon and cigars Daryl found at an unlooted smoke shop.

"I'm glad you acknowledge my wisdom. I always regretted not having one of my own. Every young bride should have a night full of fun, food, wine" She picked up her glass, grinning, "and her friends. You of all people deserve it." She held up her glass in a toast. "To Maggie, our resident hellcat and soon to be Mrs. Glenn Rhee. May you both have a LONG lifetime of love and happiness. Cheers!"

The others in the room raised their glasses in unison, offering their words of agreement and encouragement. Beth wrinkled her nose as she sipped the white wine, her young palette not used to the imbibement. They were all in dressed in a variety of sleek and sexy pajamas. Beth's was the most modest, a white lacy two piece set that had a tank top with blue bows across the neckline and cropped pants with matching ribbons. She looked the picture of innocence, albeit a slightly drunken one.

Michonne popped another chocolate into her mouth before downing the rest of her wine. "Barkeep, another round?" She handed her glass out to Carol, who poured more for her. "Carolllll," she drawled huskily, "Did I ever tell you how much I love all you guys? Did I? I'm wearing Hello Kitty pajamas for you bitches. I only do that for people I loveeeee." Her eyes drifted closed.

Carol giggled and crawled over to Michonne to help get her settled into her little corner. She took the glass out of Michonne's hand and pushed her gently so she settled into her blankets. "Well, that's one down. You'd think she would have outlasted us all." She took one look at Michonne's full glass, shrugged, and downed it. "No one say a word to her about her declarations of love. That's unless you like a katana shoved up your rear." She slowly got up off of the floor, her head spinning for a moment. "I'm going to go grab some more blankets and pillows from my bunk. I'll be right back."

"Hurry back!" Sasha slurred, the sash to her purple robe and chemise loosening. "We've got one more bottle of wine to crack open. If you're not back in ten, as a council member, I'm making an executive decision and opening it without you." She swung the bottle of pinot grigio in the air.

Carol waved them off, walking out of the room and towards their designated cell block. She felt unbelievably warm, the effects of the alcohol keeping her from feeling the chill of the late winter air. She was clad in a red silk two piece set, a work of wearable art by Donna Karan. It draped into a cowl neck and just a hint of cleavage was peeking out. Despite being in her forties, Carol's breasts were still firm and perky, one advantage of being small chested. The bottoms of the set were matching silk shorts that barely covered her cheeks. If Carol had had her wits still about her, she would have been horrified to realize she was traipsing around the prison like she was attending a party at the Playboy mansion.

As she reached the stairs to head to her cell on the upper floor, she tripped and felt herself begin to fall. Suddenly she was stopped and found herself slumped against the hard body of a man. It was very dimly lit in the cell block so she wasn't sure who it was until she heard a distinctive grunt and then a muttered curse. The clicking of a crossbow shifting was another clue that her rescuer was probably the last person she wanted to see right at that moment.

"Dammit, what in the hell are you doing wandering 'round in the dark?" She felt herself being righted and then heard a sharp intake of breath. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Daryl had both his hands wrapped around her biceps as he took her in. The moonlight hid most of his features but Carol could see his eyes were open wide and he was furrowing his bottom lip between his teeth. There was a strong smell of liquor emanating from him. It hit her senses like a freight train of desire.

Carol felt like she was floating. She was regretting that fourth glass of wine as her legs wobbled. Her upper body was immobile, locked in a death grip by Daryl. Where his skin touched her skin it felt like bees buzzing. She hummed happily and leaned towards him. "Don't be such a buzzkill. It's Maggie's bachelorette pajama party. We have chocolate and lots of wine!" She grinned and pursed her lips at him. "Maybe you should stop being such a stick in the mud and just enjoy the sight of a lady in her unmentionables!" Her voice raised an octave and Daryl took one hand from her arm and pinched her lips together, cutting off any more griping.

"Believe me, I'm enjoying the view just fine. You are drunk off your ass. How are you going to make it up the stairs when you bout busted your ass trying to go up the first time?" She tried to answer but he was still pressing her lips together with his thumb and forefinger so she just ended up sort of blowing spit bubbles at him.

He cringed at her and after muttering, "Aw hell, I'm gonna regret this." She felt herself being swept off her feet and carried up the stairs by Daryl. She felt lightheaded so she laid her head in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling his ear. "Yep, I'm already regretting it." He sighed and she responded by nuzzling him. The grip on her thighs tightened as his gait increased up the rest of the stairs. He headed straight for her cell and unceremoniously dumped her in her bunk. He shrugged off his crossbow and then glared at her, his hands on his hips.

Carol was beyond caring, rational thought had left the building with her last glass of wine. She stretched her lean body out, pointing her toes toward the bottom of the bunk and lacing her fingers together over her head. She could see an immediate change in Daryl's posture. His hands fell from his hips and his eyes narrowed. Her top rode up, exposing her from her waistband to right below her breasts. He groaned and wiped his face with one hand. "Daryl, I need to get back to the party. They're waiting on me. Sasha said she's going to open more wine without me." She punctuated her last sentence with a pout and ran the tips of her fingers over her bare belly.

Daryl growled as he hesitantly stepped towards her. "I don't know what kind of moonshine you girls drank but you are a she devil bent to destroy me." He leaned down and snatched her hand that was caressing her stomach. "You gotta cut that shit out." He didn't release her hand, instead staring at it like it was some foreign object that required close inspection.

Carol's fingers were peeking through his grasp and she lifted their joined hands until the tips of them brushed his lips. Daryl was frozen in place, his eyes wild, nostrils flaring. "Lick them." She purred, pressing one delicately painted fingertip into the "O" his lips had formed with her statement. "I watch you lick your fingers all the time and it drives me wild. I want to feel your mouth on me." The burning affects from the alcohol seemed to shoot straight between her thighs at the look he shot her.

Daryl moaned and the next thing she felt was her finger being sucked into the hot wetness of his mouth. His tongue twirled around her finger, sweeping the knuckle and then sliding his mouth down until his lips touched where her finger met her palm. His eyes were closed and his other hand fisted the sheets of her bunk next to her thigh. It was if he was holding himself back from touching her anywhere else.

It seemed as if her overpowering arousal sobered Carol instantaneously. Her breath hitched as she felt him take a second finger into his mouth, humming against them sensually. Her insides twisted at the realization that the man who haunted her fantasies on many a lonely night was right in front of her, sucking on her fingers because she told him to. She knew when he woke up from his bourbon induced haze he would blame her, possibly refuse to speak to her for days. The thought of losing his friendship over a stupid flight of fancy was inconceivable to her. She had to stop the madness she had put into motion. "Daryl," She breathed, surprised at how husky her voice sounded. "I've got to get back to the girls." His eyes were still closed as she slid her fingers from his mouth and dropped her hand into her lap.

He opened his eyes and blinked quickly, not saying anything, just staring at Carol. He shifted from his crouching position next to her bed and lifted his thumb to his mouth like he was going to chew on it, but suddenly stopped right as it reached his lips. He lowered his hand back to his side, fist clenched. "Do you want me to walk you back to the library?" He asked quietly.

Relieved that the charged atmosphere was dissipating, Carol reached the hand he had not so intimately touched to him. "Yes, I'd love that. I'm feeling better but I don't think it's a good idea to be wandering around anymore tonight. I seem to find trouble." She smiled softly at him, trying to reassure him everything was okay. Her smile turned to a slight frown when she swore a quick look of hurt flashed over his face.

He grasped her hand and helped her up. "You wanna grab a robe or something?" His eyes raked down her body. He reached over and grabbed the god awful gray one she had for the showers.

"Ummm, I'm okay. It's a short walk and you'll be there to protect me from anyone who wants to ravish my body." She smirked at him but he didn't share her humor. He looked downright perturbed. She decided to end his suffering by heading back to the bachelorette party. She grabbed the pillows and blankets she originally came for and followed him out of the cell.

The walk back to the library was tense and silent. Carol decided to break the ice and ask about the stag party the men had. "How did things go with the big bachelor party? Any strippers show up?" She nudged him with her shoulder.

He lifted one corner of his mouth in his attempt at a smile. "Glenn is shit faced right now. I left because he started crying about how he wanted to give Maggie her perfect wedding in a church, a big white dress and a DJ at the reception. He also whined about some sort of chocolate fountain shit. I have no fucking clue what he was yammering on about. Between him sobbing and Hershel smoking about eight cigars, I had to get out of there. But a stripper would have been hot. I would have stuck around for that." She shot him a look and he let out a chuckle. "If I knew you were going to flounce around dressed like a damn Pussycat Doll, I'da had you come as the entertainment. I'm sure Rick would have loved to get a lap dance from you." He eyed her challengingly.

She was up for the challenge. "I was thinking Tyreese looked like he needed a good bumping and grinding. I was on the dance team in school. I may be older but I still have moves." She shimmied her hips a little, laughing when Daryl's face went beet reed.

They could now hear the peals of laughter coming from the library. It seems like the party was still going on strong. They heard Beth start to sing and then a loud "Would you CAN IT?!" from Sasha, causing the duo to burst into laughter. "Poor Beth, she's been trying her best to turn this into a sing along." Carol shook her head and shifted the blanket over her shoulder. "Thanks for walking me back. I enjoyed the company. You sure I can't convince you to put on Rick's sheriff's uniform and come in here and arrest us for being naughty girls?" She batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips. "You could even use the handcuffs."

"Jesus Christ! You are a filthy woman. I wouldn't last one minute in there before I'd get eaten alive. Get back in there. I'm sure you've got some lingerie pillow fights to partake in. I'm hitting the hay. You forget you informed me I am to find ten cans of buttercream icing before Saturday." He emphasized his point by yawning. "Things sure have changed from the old days. Normally I'd get drunk, get laid then pass out. Now I barely can handle my liquor, I certainly won't get laid and I'm going to sleep before midnight like a senior citizen."

"Hey, you're the one who didn't want to get naked in a room full of drunk women. You only have yourself to blame." She smirked at him before reaching for the door handle. "At least I hope the thought of scantily clad ladies will give you pleasant dreams tonight." Before she could chicken out, she got on her tiptoes and kissed the scruff on the cheek ever so briefly. She turned to open the door but was stopped by his hand landing on her hip. She turned her face back toward him.

He didn't say a word, just stared at her face with a heated expression. She thought she imagined him leaning forward slightly, coming into her space. "Oh, I think I'm gonna have real good dreams tonight." He whispered, turning on his heel and headed back into the darkness of the cell block.

Carol let out a shuddering breath before opening the door and letting herself back into the room. She was bombarded with the girls talking all at once, asking her where she had been (Sasha), that she was a giant party pooper (Maggie), she missed her duet (Beth) and if she got laid while she was gone (a very intoxicated Michonne). She flung the pillows and blankets at them and made up a lie about going to the bathroom. She plunked herself back down and lost herself to the rest of the evening with the girls. Right before she finally crashed for the night, caught in a tangle of soft scented female limbs, she let her mind wander to the heated moment in her cell. The image of Daryl lustfully feasting on her fingers, the overwhelming want that washed over her, the sexually charged banter, all replayed in her head. She let herself wonder for just one moment if his good dreams might involve her. She fell asleep contentedly.

The day of the wedding was flawless. Mild weather, crystal clear skies and they had gathered enough decorations and baking supplies to make the outside gazebo area transform into a beautiful wedding venue. Daryl had made good on his promise and brought back all the icing a person could want and Carol was able to bake a three tier vanilla cake with buttercream frosting using the outdoor grills and some ingenuity.

Carol was putting some finishing touches on the cake, applying several edible flowers here and there. As she pressed the last violet into the middle tier, she pulled away her finger which was now covered in frosting. As she raised her finger to quickly eat away the evidence, a tanned arm shot out to grab her wrist. She looked up, startled, and watched as a freshly bathed, groomed and devilishly handsome Daryl gave her a smoldering look and slid her icing coated finger into his mouth. He took a full ten seconds to suck the sweetness off of her finger before pulling it out with a pop.

"Best thing I've had in my mouth since the bachelor party." With that he smirked and left a stunned Carol standing next to the cake, finger still poised in the air with Daryl's saliva cooling in the breeze. She glanced around and seeing no one, put the same finger in her mouth. She shivered as she removed it and murmured to herself, "Oh my, it certainly is delicious." She hummed happily as she headed off to find the happy couple so they could cut the cake. It was the very best of days, that's for sure.


	2. Gossip Part One

**Author's Note: I loved all the positive reaction to Icing that I decided to expand it into a series of one shots/short chapter fics. So, instead of posting a bunch of one shots, I will just continue The Icing on the Cake with new prompts and short stories that have inspired me. Let me know if there's anything you would like me to write. I will write smut. It may not be awesome smut, but I'm more into weaving the smut into a plot. So, hit me up!**

**This first one is for Rhinozilla, my girl from Tumblr. She wanted to see the old people of the prison gossiping about Caryl as they see them. I gave it a little twist to have the old bags be a catalyst in the Caryl relationship. Part 2 will be up tomorrow and it made me blush writing it!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**2. Gossip Part 1**

The cold of winter was fading away and the first glimpses of spring could be seen and felt. Carol was glad for it, she was damn tired of rice and canned vegetables. She had lost many of her womanly curves their first winter together and she never was able to get them back. Even with as much meat as Daryl tried to sneak to her, it seemed as though her metabolism had shot into the stratosphere. She hadn't seen a size four since high school but she was easily sliding into her hip hugging khakis. She turned around and looked at her ass in the mirror. At least she still had some meat there. Not like she had anyone to flaunt it to. Ever since the prison group brought in the refugees from Woodbury and others, people had been coupling up like crazy. Tyreese and Woodbury beauty Karen seemed to have a sweet courtship going on and Beth had found herself another boyfriend in the handsome and funny Zach. None of the new men had caught her eye. A couple of them were married and the one that seemed to show interest in her, Ryan, was adorable but she just didn't feel that spark.

A soft clearing of a throat ripped Carol out of her musings. She whipped her head to her cell door and saw Daryl leaning against it, smirking at her. He wasn't looking at her face, but at her ass, which she currently had not one but both of her hands clutching it. She blushed furiously as she pulled her hands away and straightened herself. "Um, just making sure these pants didn't have a rip. I thought I caught them on the fence." She feebly offered.

"Here, I can check for you." He pushed off the wall and moved into her cell, grabbing her waistband to pull her to him. Her hands immediately shot back to her ass, covering as much cheek as she could.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, but it's not necessary." She tried to move back from him and she realized his fingers were inside her waistband, knuckles brushing her bare skin above her panties. He seemed frozen so she wiggled out of his grasp and moved back towards her bunk so she could throw on her cardigan. "When do you leave with Michonne again?" She was amazed at her acting ability to be able to keep her voice so nonchalant. Michonne and Daryl's adventures together hunting the Governor was a sore subject for her. She knew what the feeling was that gnawed at her insides, but she refused to give it a name or any more attention than necessary. She could never begrudge Daryl the opportunity to avenge his brother's death, but his bond with the warrior woman cut Carol deeply. Michonne knew Daryl on a level Carol felt she herself could never. Although Carol and Daryl had bonded over their mutual disappearances of their loved ones, Sophia and Merle, she felt differently now on how they saw each other. Daryl was becoming a leader in the group, sitting on the council whenever he was there, overseeing the runs, bringing in new members all the time. He didn't need Carol's approval anymore. He was an idol in their community. Everyone fawned over him and even though he played it off, she knew it gave him a much needed ego boost.

"She wants to leave in two days but I don't think I'm gonna go." Her head shot up and she eyed him quizzically. "We've not had one good lead in weeks. We're hitting areas that have been picked clean of supplies and there's no decent game. Going out there and coming back empty handed is not helping the group back here. It's not fair and I told her that." He moved towards her and sat down on her bunk, leaning his back on the cold cement wall and propped on leg over another. He seemed suddenly fascinated with picking his nails. "So, uh, there's some gossip going around here."

Carol's eyes brightened. "Ooh, I love gossip. We don't get nearly enough of it here. Although, I do love sitting with Mrs. McLeod, Mrs. Sawyer and Miss Effie. Those ladies are firecrackers."

He snorted, "You mean old biddies one, two and three? That's who's spreading it. Grandmas need to stick to their knitting and bridge club and less with other people's business." His face twisted into a scowl.

Carol stood in front of him. "Uh oh. They were talking about you, weren't they? You know they don't mean anything by it. They're lonely and bored and they generally mean well. I'm sure it wasn't meant to be malicious."

"It was a damn lie, is what it was! Now half the prison is talking about it. I even had Glenn come up and ask me if it was true. I should've have just kicked him in the nuts for even asking." He was becoming agitated. He finally darted his eyes up to meet hers. "I guess from your reaction you haven't heard yet."

She tilted her head at him and smiled. "I've been so out of the loop, it's not even funny. Do you mind if I sit?" She pointed to the space next to him on the bunk and he answered by patting the mattress. She sat down, making sure she kept a good distance between them. She didn't like to crowd him. Not only for his own comfort, but because being too close to him caused her pulse to race and butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She hated herself for feeling this way for her friend. She blamed it on all the open affection going on in the prison. All the hormones raging was affecting her brain. "So, what marvelous deed has my favorite superhero, Daryl Dixon, done now? You know those "old biddies" as you so lovingly call them, think you hang the moon."

"Yeah, well, if they really liked me they wouldn't spread such bullshit." He sat sideways so he could face her. He bit his lip as he studied her for a minute. "They said Michonne and I were… you know… hooking up." He mumbled the last part and lowered his head.

Carol burst out laughing and Daryl glared at her. "Daryl, I don't mean to laugh, I really don't. I hate to break it to you but I think the whole prison thinks that. You two have a very special relationship. Everyone sees it. Even I see it." She said the last part softly, afraid she was revealing too much of her true feelings.

His brows furrowed as he stared at her. "What do you mean, you see it? See what? We're friends, that's all. We were helping each other try to find the guy that killed the people we care about. Why would you of all people think there's anything more to it?" He sounded hurt and Carol felt bad that she laughed at him. "You don't think I'm with her, do you?" He had leaned forward into her space, his arm pressed on the mattress behind her back, his breath warm on her face.

"Daryl, it doesn't matter what I, or anyone else for that matters, thinks. You shouldn't be scared to grab what happiness you can out of this life. As you can see, there's a lot of people doing just that, grabbing their happiness while they can. It's human nature to want to connect with someone physically and emotionally." She patted his knee. "As your oldest friend here, I am telling you that it's not a bad thing that people are gossiping about you. You interest them and obviously those ladies desperately want to match you up with a good woman. Michonne is one of the best women I know. She'd be so lucky to have you." She amazed herself that she got that out without bursting into tears. But her love for Daryl's ultimate happiness superseded any foolish notion she had of her own hopes for affection from him.

She went to pull her hand off of his knee but was stopped by his warm, calloused hand as it covered her tiny one. He still looked perturbed but there was something else in his expression. Something she didn't dare try to speculate on. "You know what else they said?" His voice was gravelly. "They said they couldn't understand why I would hook up with Michonne when I had the most perfect woman standing right in front of me and I was too blind to see her. Mrs. McLeod said you were the sweetest and most caring woman she had met in a long time and Miss Effie said you had the body of a twenty five year old." He took his hand off of hers and traced a trail from her temple down her body, his fingertips brushing the side of her breast before coming to settle on her waist. "They seem to forget I have perfect vision." He leaned into her and touched his lips to hers. It was just a brush and he pulled away from her almost immediately.

Carol felt like she would faint at any moment. Not just from the admission of what the old ladies had inferred, but that Daryl kissed her. Granted, it was just the merest of pecks, but it was a kiss. She closed her eyes trying to savor the feeling. She felt the mattress shift as he got up off of the bunk. Her heart clenched as she realized he was leaving. She kept her eyes shut to not only avoid seeing him go, but to hold back her tears that were building behind her lids. She heard her cell door close and then the curtain shuffle back into place. The light that had filtered through her thin eyelids dissipated, leaving her in darkness. Then an odd sound met her eyes. She heard the sound of her never used bike lock clicking into place. She had brought up the idea that people have access to bicycle locks if they wanted to have ultimate privacy. Also, they could be used if walkers infiltrated the blocks. They could lock themselves in their cells and kill the walkers as they bunched up against the bars.

She opened her eyes when she didn't hear the telltale sound of Daryl's booted footsteps walking away. As her eyes adjusted to the change in light, she saw the figure of Daryl emerge from the door that he had just locked, sliding off of his vest and dropping it on the table next to her bed. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm grabbing my happiness, like you said." He reached his hand out to her. "You gonna grab yours?"

**Part 2 tomorrow. Let the smut commence!**


	3. Gossip Part Two

**Author's Note: EEK! I am so excited about the overwhelming response I got for part 1! The new follows, favorites and reviews make me smile. I am working on one prompt, but I still am open to ideas, so if anyone wants to see anything, message me! We all need Caryl in our lives right now since the show has been so cruel.**

**Without further ado, the second part of our story begins and let the lovin' begin...THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

**Thank you for reading! **

**XOXO Pamela**

**3. Gossip Part 2**

She slid her palm into his and with a yank, he pulled her off the bed and into his chest. He chuckled as he wrapped his other arm around her and her breasts rubbed against him. "Sorry, I got a little enthusiastic." He smiled at her then and it warmed her from the inside out. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek as he pulled her to his lips. Their second kiss blew the first one out of the water. It wasn't long before he licked her bottom lip and she moaned in response. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her waiting mouth and the warm feeling bloomed to an all consuming fire.

Her hands went to his shirt buttons and she struggled with the tiny objects. She started tugging at his shirt, hoping the garment would open by sheer will. Daryl laughed against her mouth as he broke their connection long enough to yank his shirt off and toss it over his shoulder. He then took her hands and slid them slowly down his bare chest to his belt buckle and even lower. "Oh, God." She groaned lustfully as she felt for herself just what she was in store for.

"Fuck," Daryl growled, "why do you still have clothes on?" She pulled her cardigan off and when her hand got caught in a sleeve, they both laughed as she unsexily yanked it off. He grabbed her face and cut off her giggles with a searing kiss. She was momentarily distracted, but went back to the task of peeling off her clothing. She kicked off her shoes and Daryl lifted her blouse up and over her head. She was left in a bra and her khakis. He kissed his way to the valley between her breasts and Carol felt the throbbing between her thighs amplify. She weaved her delicate fingers through his hair and tugged a little. Daryl hissed in response and then pulled a cup down and his mouth found her nipple. His hands fumbled with her bra strap and he finally released her breasts from their confines. His mouth went back to work on her newly exposed nipple and Carol felt her knees shake.

Daryl walked them back towards her mattress and when the back of her knees hit her bunk, he softly pushed her onto it. He ran his hands all over her and she arched into his touch. "Still have clothes on." He huffed and trailed his fingers over each breast before running down her stomach to the button of her pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down slowly, making sure her panties went with them. Carol suddenly felt so exposed, even in the darkness of her cell, and attempted to close her legs. He shot one hand between them and the pressure of her shutting her thighs together put him right at her sweet spot. A loud moan escaped before she slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle it.

Daryl huffed a laugh as he moved his fingers up and down her center. "I see someone is an eager beaver." She squealed his name but it was still muffled behind her hand. "Why don't you take my pants off before those old biddies hear us and try to come in here and give their commentary." Her hand came off of her mouth and he took it and directed it to his fly. "Touch me." He growled at her and she was certain she would have an orgasm before she could even get his dick inside her. She unzipped him and slid his pants off of him, her hands sliding over his muscular ass before running down the backs of his thighs. She came face to face with the object of her desire and it was everything she could have hoped for and more. She unconsciously licked her lips and Daryl smiled. "Like what you see?"

She reached her hand up and her fingers brushed the shaft. "I love it." She purred. Where did this siren version of herself come from? She almost smiled at that thought but decided to put her money where he mouth was, or her mouth where the money shot was. She slid her mouth over him and almost wept with joy at the groan of pure pleasure that emanated from Daryl. It had been so long since she went down on someone but she knew with enough saliva, movement, enthusiasm and desire any blowjob is considered a great one. Daryl certainly seemed to think so as his hands clutched her hair and pulled her face closer to him so he slid deeper into her mouth. He was large and she calmed her gag reflex as he pressed all the way back, humming along his shaft, letting the vibrations help her performance. She could her his heavy breathing and his moaned curses as she moved him in and out.

She pulled him out with a sloppy pop and dared to move her mouth to his sac. She almost fell off the bunk when he let out a mumbled tirade of erotic vocabulary as her tongue caressed the silky skin. He stopped her oral explorations with his hands on her shoulders. "Carol…Jesus…so fucking good…can't wait." He kicked his pants off that had pooled at his ankles and lowered her body flush to the mattress. He was panting and his eyes were brimming with lust. He looked like it was taking everything in him to keep from pounding into her with everything he had. She prayed he failed. Every nerve in her body throbbed to feel him fill her up over and over. As he held himself over her, his cock rock hard against her belly, the pure lust in his eyes softened and filled with something warm and vulnerable. He brushed his nose against hers. "You know I have imagined this probably a thousand times? None of those fantasies can compare to the real thing." His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "This is more than I could have hoped for." He kissed her softly as he slid into her. Her hand reflexively cupped his ass and urged him forward until he was sheathed inside her completely. He gasped into her mouth as her synapses fired wildly from the intense pleasure.

They didn't talk, just kissed frantically as they moved together, awkwardly at first and then found a toe curling rhythm. Daryl had one hand grasping her naked hip tightly and the other massaging her breast. He ceased his thrusts for a moment and shifted them so he was on his knees and she was straddling his lap, still impaled on him. "Daryl," Carol gasped as the change in angle hit all the right places, "I love you." She didn't mean to say it, she had been repeating it in her mind from the moment he entered her. Her hips stopped moving as the realization washed over her.

Daryl pressed her down on his cock while he rolled his hips up. She opened her eyes wide as her mouth gaped open in a silent scream. He grasped her face with both hands and looked her in the eye. "I love you, too." He started thrusting harder and harder until she couldn't hold back and she climaxed fiercely, smashing her open mouth to his so he could contain her orgasmic moans. He didn't relent, driving into her with wild abandon as she experienced a series of aftershocks in her pussy. He then gave one final deep thrust and she felt his heat as he came inside of her. He was covered in sweat and as he struggled to catch his breath, he smiled. "We're doing that again as soon as I stop wheezing." He kissed her again as he laid them back down on the mattress so they could try to control their breathing. He pulled out of her and shifted so he was on his side next to her on the bunk while she was on her back. He brushed strands of her hair off of her sweaty brow.

Even after having mind blowing sex with the man she loved and hearing him say he loved her back, Carol felt nervous. She worried he had been in the throes of passion when he told her he loved her and would decide he wasn't ready for anything serious. She tried to keep her face impassive but something must have triggered his sharpened senses.

"Hey." He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "Where are you running off to?" he moved his fingers and used one to tap her forehead softly to emphasize his point. "I thought we are supposed to bask in the afterglow of our lovemaking. Or so they say." He smiled, just the hint of teeth peeking out. "Love you, woman."

"You mean it?" Carol managed to get out. Daryl nodded his head and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back from the kiss, he frowned when he saw her tears. "No, Daryl, I'm fine. These are happy tears. You make me so happy." She rolled herself on top of him and showed him just how happy he made her, over and over, all night long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He never left her bunk that night and she woke up at dawn wrapped up in a very naked and very aroused Daryl Dixon. He peeked one sleep-filled eye open at her while he prodded her naked body with his erection, grasping it with his hand so he could slide it against her opening. She nodded at him and he slipped into her from behind. He let go of his cock and used both of his hands to knead her breasts as he lazily pushed in and out of her. She submitted to the carnal feeling and soon she was coming hard. He followed just seconds after, sucking on her neck so hard. As he softened inside of her, he nuzzled her and stroked her stomach with his fingers, occasionally brushing the light downy hair above her mound.

Carol was astounded at his extraordinary behavior. Who would have thought Daryl Dixon would be a cuddler? She had spent copious amounts of time alone in the dark of her cell imagining just how good being with Daryl could be, but the real flesh and blood man beat her masturbatory fantasies hands down. She simmered contentedly in the feeling for a few more minutes before the light filtering in under her makeshift curtain alerted her to the hour. "Daryl," she softly elbowed him as he had fallen back into a post-coital snooze, snoring lightly against her neck. "I need to get showered and go make breakfast or we'll have half of the prison in here within the hour." She attempted to free herself from her delectably naked captor but he just grunted and tightened his hold on her. She could feel his cock stirring against the globes of her ass and she rolled her eyes at his stamina. From her count, they had had sex five times last night and once more this morning. Although she adored the thought that he wanted her so much, her body was begging her for a break. "No way, Romeo. We are not teenagers. I'd like to see you explain to Hershel why you have friction burns on your man parts. Come shower with me and then I'll fix you a hearty breakfast. I know I worked up an appetite." She finally freed herself and kissed him sloppily before hopping out of the bed.

He watched her as she dressed, looking smug and naked as the day he was born. "Hershel would pat me on the back, tell me it was about damn time and then we'd smoke a celebratory cigar. Who needs little blue pills when I've got that damn fine ass inspiring me?" He grasped his hard on. She guffawed when his sexy squint turned into a grimace as he found out just how much activity his happy member had endured. "Don't fucking laugh. You're the one walking around your cell like you just rode a horse for a hundred miles straight."

"Well, you ARE a stallion, lover." She retorted and tossed his clothes at him so he could get dressed. "I'll go get showered now. You can sneak out after me and if you're nice enough, I might give you a therapeutic rubdown to certain body parts in the shower." She blew him a kiss and slipped out of the cell, her steps light as she headed for the showers. Blessedly, no one was in there at that time of the morning, and when Daryl joined her a few minutes later, she gave him the promised rub down and more.

They went their separate ways after the shower so Carol could get breakfast started and Daryl could go to his cell and get fresh clothes. She was standing in front of the grills of the outdoor kitchen, getting breakfast prepared for the masses, when the gossip queens of the group sat down at a nearby table. "Good morning, ladies!" Carol flashed them a brilliant smile.

"Well, aren't you a cheery beauty this morning," exclaimed Miss Effie, "Seeing you smile like that suits you, my dear." Mrs. McLeod and Mrs. Sawyer nodded enthusiastically in agreement and soon Carol could only hear murmurings as the ladies chatted with each other.

Carol was lost in getting the food together and didn't hear Daryl sneak up behind her. "Smells good. I'm starving. All that activity has me hungry as hell." He brushed up against her deliberately as he reached for the bowl she had prepared for him. "Say Carol, Rick wants me to clear out some of the admin building and I was wondering if you'd like to help. There's some things over there I'd like to show you." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She couldn't contain the slight blush that tinged her cheeks at the thought of just what he wanted to show her. She imagined all sorts of dirty scenarios before she could stop herself. "Sure," she stuttered, "ummm, I'll be there after I clean up."

"No, Carol, you go on ahead. We'd be more than happy to clean up for you." Mrs. McLeod called over from her table, obviously as engrossed in the conversation as Carol was. "You go and help Daryl, dear." She smiled sweetly, Mrs. Sawyer and Miss Effie grinning conspiratorially behind her.

"Thank you!" Carol answered gratefully. "You ladies are wonderful. Aren't they, Daryl?" She nudged him and he grunted grumpily. "Give me ten minutes, okay?" She asked him, bumping her hand against his stealthily. He gave her a look that would melt steel, and as he walked away, he brushed her ass with his hand.

A chorus of gasps erupted from the trio at the table and as Daryl passed by, he stopped in front of them. "Just so you know, I got 20/20 vision. Best remember that." He shot a meaningful look towards Carol and left the ladies stunned, smiling and speechless, for once.


	4. One for the Team

**Author's Note: Thank you for being so enthusiastic about these short stories. Gossip was fun to write. I am definitely filling prompts so let me know what you'd like to see. This one is for TheRealSonia, who wanted to see Carol try to use her feminine wiles to drive Daryl crazy. I put a little spin on it to include some girl bonding with our favorite katana wielding woman. I tried to be smutty but I kept it a little more sweet this time. My next prompt will be smutty so let me know what you want to see! **

**Thanks for reading and let me know if you like it! It's a long one! Happy new year, my fellow Carylers! This year's our year!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**4. One for the Team**

"MOTHERFUCKER!" The curse reverberated in the courtyard and a chorus of heads shot up to see who was having such a fit. Carol grimaced inwardly because she knew exactly who was so pissed but she had no intention of going to settle him down. She calmly continued snapping the pole beans she had piled up in front of her at the group's makeshift outdoor kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a flurry of movement and then a furious Daryl Dixon stomped right by, glaring at her before dramatically flinging the door to the cell block open so he could go inside. She rolled her eyes and concentrated on her task at hand. She hadn't spoken to Daryl in a week and she didn't plan to start now.

A shadow blocked the light and she looked up. "You care to let me in on what the hell is wrong with that man? He's been acting like a complete jackass for days." Michonne's no nonsense tone put Carol on the defensive.

"Michonne, I'm as baffled as you are. I don't see why you're asking me about what goes on in Daryl Dixon's head, you seem to spend a heck of a lot more time with him than I do." She wanted to bite her own tongue off for how petty that sounded. She tried to soften her retort. "What I mean is, it's been a long time since he and I really shared confidences. Things are different now with all the new additions."

Michonne nodded in agreement. "Things have been a lot more hectic with all the new people. Puts a lot of strain of those of us that carry the load. You seem to be swamped with the kitchen duties. Do you have enough help? You're gone first thing in the morning and there's nights I go to bed and you're still nowhere near the cell block."

Carol sighed and chucked the beans she had in her hand down into the bowl. "I'm worn out. Sure, there's help but even with me and the rest of the council trying to organize things, it just seems we end up with organized chaos." She lowered her voice so the nosy people still milling around wouldn't hear her. "Daryl and I got into it last week. He asked me to go on a run with him. I said yes but at the last minute I had to cancel because we got that new group from Decatur in. When I told him I had to cancel, well, let's just say things were said that can't be unsaid. I spent fifteen years of my life being bossed around and yelled at by a man. I put a pick axe in his brain. Right now I'm wishing I still had that pick axe."

Michonne barked out a laugh. "I think many of us have been imaging impaling Daryl with sharp objects these past few days." She gave Carol an apprising look. "He's riled up because you guys had a fight. Anytime someone mentions you he runs the other way but I catch him giving you the hairy eyeball at every opportunity. He's all out of sorts. You need to fuck him."

Carol's gasped so hard she started choking. Her face flamed bright red and she fanned her hands to calm herself down. Michonne sat there, stone faced, waiting for Carol to get ahold of herself. When Carol finally got herself under control, she glared at her companion. "Are you insane? How is screwing Daryl going to help repair our friendship? He acted like a complete asshole! Jesus, Michonne, why don't you go screw him yourself if you think it'll help?"

"I thought about it," she said flatly and Carol raised her eyebrows at her, "but I'm not the one who has him all twisted. That lucky lady is you. Even if I walked up to him naked and covered in baby oil he'd look around me to see where you were. Every single woman here might as well not exist in his world. You're going to have to take one for the team." She smiled smugly.

"I certainly do not have to take one for the team. You can't just pimp me out because you think it'll soothe the savage beast. How am I supposed to perform this grand seduction anyways? He and I can't even be in the same room together. How am I supposed to suddenly have to power to lure him into bed?" Carol couldn't believe she was actually entertaining the thought. Well, of course she could believe it. She had lusted after that man since Hershel's farm. She wasn't sure when the lust turned to love, but love was what she felt for him. The cruel words he barked at her last week cut her to the core and broke her heart.

Michonne stood up and walked over to where Carol was seated. "Well for starters," she said as she put both hands on Carol's breasts and gave them a good squeeze, "we put these puppies to work. Lose a layer, get a bra with underwire and let the girls work their magic."

"Michonne, stop grabbing my boobs in public! This is not going to happen. Why can't I just talk to him?" She pointedly looked at her breasts being cradled by her friend's hands.

Michonne shrugged and let go of her. "Well, if you want me to be the only one that touches those fabulous tits for the rest of your life, then just go _talk_ to him." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that will work out fantastically. Look, you had boyfriends. A husband. Use your feminine wiles. You still have them, even in this hellhole. Just make him want you so bad he feels like he's climbing the walls. Hell, he's halfway there. I bet you he'll be on you like a cheap suit by tomorrow night."

"A bet?" Carol said, intrigued. "If I can do this," she waved her hand noncommittally, "you get my kitchen duty for a week." Michonne scowled and Carol continued. "Don't you think a happy, calm, quiet Daryl is worth it?" She held her hand out to her. "Deal?" Michonne's hand reached out and shook her own. It was on.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Carol walked away from Michonne and back into the cell block, she was regretting her decision. This was insane. A woman her age, trying to seduce the man who has never shown one ounce of interest in her sexually. Well, he was like that with every woman here but no one was as close to him as she was. She walked to her cell and pulled the curtain shut. She opened up the small, intricately hand carved armoire Daryl had gifted her for their unofficial Christmas. Inside was all of her worldly possessions, including a lacy lingerie set Maggie had shoved into her hand one day after a run. When Carol had questioned her about it, Maggie simply said she was a hopeless romantic and she knew one day Carol would put it to good use. The delicate matching black set might has well been in a glass case with a sign that said to break it in case of an emergency. Carol figured this predicament constituted an emergency. She was freshly showered, so she slipped out her clothes and put on the bra and panties. The panties were tiny bikinis, she was never a fan of thongs and marveled at how the lingerie enhanced her body. She was still firm in all the right places and the bra and panties emphasized her assets.

She grabbed one of the scented lotions she rarely used since she preferred the Aveeno naturally scented ones. As she rubbed the cool lotion into her skin, she noticed her skin glow brighter when she turned at different angles. "Dammit, she whispered to herself, "I used the shimmer lotion. I'm sparkling like a Twilight vampire. This is ridiculous." She knew she'd only get the stuff off with another shower so she resigned herself to her fate and finished glitterizing herself. The fairy dust-filled lotion smelled delightful and luckily came with a matching body spray, which Carol liberally spritzed on herself.

Since it was a cool night, she opted for a pair of tight black jeans she hadn't found the nerve to wear yet. Her top was more of an issue. She flung every blouse, tank top, sweater and shirt out of the armoire and glared at them as they lay haphazardly across her bunk. She ended up choosing a deep purple three quarter sleeve Henley with a plunging neckline. It also had four buttons you could undo for even more cleavage so Carol opened one. Anymore and her bra would show. She might have to unbutton a couple more if Daryl didn't seem receptive enough. She put her Doc Martens back on, because they were the most kick ass things she owned. She checked herself out in the mirror, fluffed her ever growing hair and smeared some tinted chapstick on her lips. She impressed herself with the finished product. She looked different, but not obvious that she was trolling for sex. She let out a deep breath as she took one last look in the mirror before heading off to find her mark.

It was close to suppertime, so she headed for the dining area. She had been lucky to already have tonight off so it gave her time to hunt the elusive man down. Since their fight, he had made himself scarce. It was hard to reflect back on how it started but it ended with him yelling at her in front of Rick that he never asked her to be anything to him and she could just get the fuck out of his life. She had responded coldly that she would be happy to and that she wished she had never met him. As she tried to walk away from him he had grabbed her roughly, demanding to know where she was going but Rick had ended up tearing him away from her long enough for her to get away. She had hidden in the library all night and by the next morning Daryl had left on a three day hunt, Rick's orders. No one knew of the circumstances except Rick and he had come to her cell and held her while she cried. She asked him to make sure Daryl stayed away from her. She knew he had honored her request when Daryl had come back from the hunt and had headed straight for her cell to try to talk to her. Rick stopped him and she overheard the two men arguing heatedly. Rick barred Daryl from any contact with Carol until she decided differently. Since then, she had made a concerted effort to never be in his presence.

As she entered, she spotted him eating off by himself. She made her way to get a bowl of whatever mystery meal they were serving, ensuring she walked by him on the way. She kept her posture straight and her eyes ahead but she could see him watching her from her peripheral vision. Maggie caught her attention and she halted to talk to her.

"Holy crap, Carol, you look gorgeous. I knew you would do those jeans justice." She forcibly turned Carol around to check out her rear and Carol blushed at the overt attention. Her friends seemed to enjoy manhandling her. Maggie leaned into her ear and whispered, "I see someone here certainly appreciates how good they look on you," cutting her eyes towards Daryl, who found his food suddenly fascinating. It didn't take long for his eyes to flash up on her again. This time he didn't look away. Carol decided the time was now to set the stage. She turned her body so her ass faced him and cocked her hip out a bit so her rear end strained in the tight jeans. She then started rubbing the back of her neck slowly, like she was working out a kink. Maggie gave her a funny look. "Are you okay? Does your neck hurt?"

Carol made sure her voice carried over to where Daryl was listening. "Yeah, it's been a stressful week. What I wouldn't give for a good deep tissue massage. Too bad none of the new people are licensed massage therapists." She then rubbed the exact area Daryl had massaged that night on top of the bus, the memory of his touch still very vivid in her mind.

She saw Maggie flick her eyes Daryl's way before looking at her again. "The way you look tonight, I'm sure you could find several handsome volunteers." She leaned forward and sniffed. "You smell great, too! You know Ryan has been asking Glenn about you every time they are at the fences together. I think you have an admirer."

The screeching of a metal chair being shoved back interrupted their conversation. Daryl got up suddenly and dumped his dirty bowl by the sink, and instead of taking the free aisle straight out to the cellblock, came right down the aisle Maggie and Carol currently occupied and squeezed by Carol. The aisle way was so small both had to turn sideways and he still brushed the entire front of his body against the back of hers. Carol sucked in a breath as he did and Maggie's eyes almost popped out of her head. He didn't say a word to them and continued walking on.

The two women watched him storm off, their mouths open. Maggie finally spoke first. "Well, I was trying to get a reaction out of him but that certainly wasn't what I expected. He just rubbed himself up against you like a cat. It was like he was marking you!" She looked at Carol wild eyed.

Carol was stunned. She didn't know what to make of his action but she was rethinking the whole idea. There was no way she would even get him to talk to her, much less get naked. She sighed resignedly. "I have no idea what's going on in that man's head. I think I'm going to go clear my mind. I'm not hungry anymore." She suddenly had the urge to cry and bit back tears. "I'll see you later, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and took off towards the privacy of the library.

She grabbed a battery operated lantern and headed off to the library. It had come to be a place of solace and escape for herself. She loved being in there, not only did she adore spending time there with all the kids of the group but she spent many a night there, curled up on the dozens of floor pillows, reading one of her favorite novels. It had been her refuge the night of her fight with Daryl and she felt the need to go their again to clear her head of all the nonsense she had put in it today.

She entered the dark library, the large room still cast in shadows even with her lantern. She kicked off her boots and unbuttoned her uncomfortably tight jeans and moved toward her favorite spot. As she bent over to make a nest out of the pillows, a voice startled her so much she yelped.

""Bout time you showed up here. I've been here for the last five nights, waiting to talk to you." Daryl's unmistakable low growl emanated from a dark corner of the library.

"Oh, so now we're talking. Last I heard you didn't seem to give a shit about me. I figured I was doing you a favor by staying out of your life." She retorted and grabbed her lantern to walk back out. All of a sudden, Daryl was standing in front of them door, blocking her path. "Daryl, please get out of my way. I'm tired and I need to lay down and get some rest. It's been a while since I've gotten proper sleep." The yellow glow of the lantern gave her the opportunity to study Daryl for the first time in a week. He had bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted. His mouth was set in a frown and he was having a hard time looking at her in the eye. Her anger was superseded by concern for him. She knew he more than likely had the mid watch and needed sleep beforehand. "Daryl, go get some rest. You look worn out. We can talk tomorrow."

"No, you'll just have Rick stop me like last time. Why did you tell him to keep me away from you? He's been watching me like a hawk to make sure I don't go anywhere near you. But he doesn't know you come here when you're upset, only I do. I've been spending every night here hoping you'd show up." He blurted all of that out quickly and Carol feel her face heat up as his words sunk in.

She sat the lantern on the nearby table and crossed her arms, hugging herself. "That fight was bad, Daryl. You haven't talked to me like that since the farm. I thought we got past that. I thought you were my friend." Her eyes watered.

"Your friend." He barked out a laugh. "Yeah, that's funny. You seem to have forgotten I exist. Between all the new people you're fawning over and your admirers, I'm surprised you've gotten any sleep at all!" He had crept forward in his rant and ended up in her space. His nostrils were flared and his eyes darkened as he suddenly shut his mouth and just stared at her.

Carol felt the heat from her face shoot through every nerve in her body. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt a soft touch on her collarbone. Daryl was tracing a line on the bared skin of her upper chest with one finger. He tilted his head as his eyes followed the movement of his finger.

"Why are you twinkly? Is that some of that fancy lotion the women are always fighting over? I thought you like the all natural stuff I always get you?" His voice had dropped an octave and she shivered as something primal stirred inside of her. She thought about the reason she had worn the ridiculous stuff in the first place and tilted her neck back so he could have better access to her neck. He let out a faint groan and his entire hand replaced his finger as he cupped her neck, his thumb stroking the hollow of her throat.

Her pulse was racing and she was certain he could feel it as he touched her. Her eyelids fluttered closed as his other hand came up and began fiddling with the buttons of her Henley. She let the sensations of his touch overpower her and just lost herself in the sensations. She felt air hit her skin as he opened the rest of the buttons on her shirt until her bra was exposed. She felt like her skin was on fire as he slowly dragged his hand down from her neck until it stopped at the swell of her left breast.

"Daryl." She breathed that one word and she felt her shirt pushed aside as his hand covered her breast. He was even closer now, his nose brushing her forehead. She finally willed her hands to move and she laid her hand over the one he had on her breast. "I want you to touch me Daryl. I've wanted you to touch me for so long."

"Really? 'Cause you sure have a funny way of showing it. Especially when that run I set up for us? I had it all planned out. I cleared out a furniture store a couple weeks ago. I was going to have us hole up there for the night and spend some time together." He squeezed her breast and smirked as she bit her lip to contain a moan. "But you went and blew it all to hell when you cancelled out on me. I was so pissed at you, ran my mouth, said shit I didn't mean and then watched you walk away like I didn't mean nothin' to you." He eased up the pressure on her breast but didn't move his hand. "This week's been hell. I tried my best to talk to you. I always worried one day I'd push you too far and you'd finally tell me to fuck off. I thought this was it and it about killed me. I missed you so much. I'm sorry, Carol. I'm so sorry."

Carol's other hand reached up and grasped the front of his shirt. "Daryl Dixon, I think that's the most I've heard you say at once. Now, do me a favor. Shut up and kiss me. I think I've been a patient woman long enough."

"Yes, ma'am." He crushed his lips to hers and moved his hands from her chest to her ass. He then shifted them a little lower and lifted her up, her legs reflexively wrapping around him. He walked them to her little nest of pillows, covering her with his body as he laid her down. As they frantically removed their clothing, he stopped for a moment and asked her, "I meant to ask you earlier before you distracted me with your pixie dusted skin. Why are you dressed like you was going on a date? Not that I'm complaining since I am reaping the benefits." He leaned in and nibbled on her ear.

"I'm supposed to be seducing you. Turns out you did all the work for me." She pulled him back to her, kissing him hungrily and they spent the rest of the night working out their frustrations and setting things right again, sweaty and sated in each other's arms.

They woke up in the morning completely naked, their limbs entwined. When Carol glanced at her watch, she realized she was late for starting breakfast. She hastily put on her clothes from the night before, throwing Daryl's pants at him. "I hate to basically sleep with you and take off, but I gotta go make breakfast." She kissed him thoroughly before heading out to the outdoor kitchen for the morning meal.

She was humming to herself as she stirred the giant pot of grits at the grill. She looked up as Daryl sauntered up to her, saying quick hellos to the people sitting at the tables. She handed him a bowl, brushing her fingers against his. "You aren't being very subtle. You strutted up here like the cock of the walk. People are going to know something is up since all you've been doing lately is throwing tantrums. Try not to look like you got thoroughly fucked."

He choked on a spoonful of grits he had been eating. She stood there, smirking at him, as Michonne walked up to join them. "Good morning, you two. It's nice to see you both. Been a while." She shot Carol a questioning look, but Carol kept her face impassive. Michonne turned her attention to Daryl, who also made no attempt to move or engage in conversation. Michonne's eyes narrowed as she took in Daryl. She scrunched her face up as she exclaimed, "Why is your skin glittering in the light?" Daryl blushed and she turned back to Carol and her eyes got as wide as saucers. "Well, well, well. I am impressed, Peletier." She smiled brightly as she walked up to Carol and took the ladle out of her hand. "Go on. Kitchen duty, remember?"

"You heard her, Carol, let's go." Daryl walked over to her, nudging her with his shoulder. "Feel like going on that run? I'll let everyone know we'll be back tomorrow. You got this, 'Chonne?" He asked Michonne, who was already feeling at ease with her new duties, using the ladle to pour servings of grits into bowls.

"I sure do. See you guys tomorrow. And you two might want to take a shower first and wash that shimmer shit off of you. You smell damn good but you're sparkling all over the place." She winked at them as Daryl grabbed Carol's hand and pulled her away. Carol couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face as he entwined their fingers together as they walked the rest of the way back to their cell block, together.


	5. On the Run

**Author's Note: I'm back! And I bring smut! This one is for Bluemoonsandpinksuns that wanted Daryl to take Carol on a run. Let's just say it gives the would be couple a chance to get to know each other a little better! A big shout out to Peta2 and AtoIzzard for being my cheerleaders for this. Please keep submitting prompts. I only have a couple to write so I'd love some inspiration. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**5. On the Run**

Carol stirred from her slumber as she became aware of her name being quietly called. She groaned and flipped over onto her stomach, burying her face into her flat pillow. The calling became louder and then she felt a gentle nudge against her shoulder blade. "Go away," she mumbled, "I don't have breakfast duty this morning." The intruder then lightly massaged her shoulder. "Beth. Seriously. I have the day off. Just because you have magic fingers doesn't mean I'm going to help you with breakfast."

"Wow, magic fingers, huh? Maybe that's why I have such luck with farming then?" Carol scrambled to right herself and sit up when it was Rick's deep drawl that responded to her. Rick was perched on her bunk grinning at her obvious embarrassment.

Carol decided to take a new tactic and ignore his shit eating grin. "May I ask why I have the honor of a personal Rick Grimes wake up this morning? On my day off?" She said pointedly. She became even more aggravated by him when he wouldn't stop smiling. She had a mind to find a heavy object and bludgeon him with it.

"Well, I know you have been itching to go on a run and I finally got Daryl to agree to it." Carol's aggravation switched to pure joy. She had been dying to get out of the confines of the prison and prove her worth more than just as the group's domestic goddess. The realization that Daryl, the council member in charge of all the runs, agreed to let her participate frankly surprised her. Anytime she had broached the subject with the hunter, he would pitch a fit. She couldn't count how many arguments they had about it. One council meeting he had kicked a chair across the room and Hershel had chewed him out royally for his egregious display of temper. Carol refused to speak to him about it ever again and resigned herself to the fact she would never see past the outside of the fences.

"How in the hell did you get him to say yes? I've been trying for months and all I get is a migraine for my troubles." She got off of the bed to start getting on her clothes. She saw Rick eyeing her as she started to pull up her sleep tank. "Eyes on the wall, officer." He gave her a once over and took his sweet time in turning towards the wall. What that man could do with just his eyes. She waited until he complied before continuing. She got on her shirt and had kicked off her pajama bottoms and was reaching for her cargos when a shadow crossed the doorway.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Daryl sputtered as he took in a half naked Carol bent over as she tried to slip into her pants. His eyes landed on Rick still dutifully facing the wall. "What in the motherfucking fuck? Rick! What the fuck are you doing in here while she's bare assed to the whole fucking world?" Carol's eyes widened as she took in the rage that flared across Daryl's face and she scrambled the rest of the way into her pants. She stepped in his way as he had started storming towards Rick, who had now turned and had his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Now Daryl, I was just telling Carol about the run today. I figured she and I will take the Hyundai and go to that little gated neighborhood you found near the river. We'll get what medical supplies and food we can and be back before sundown." Rick picked up Carol's jacket and motioned for her to stand in front of him so he could help her into it.

Daryl was stoic as he watched their little interchange. Then he sucked his teeth and looked Rick in the eye. "About that. I'm gonna go instead of you, Rick. Since you're kinda rusty with the whole supply run thing and all. I'll take Carol and the pickup. We'll get everything we can stuff into the truck. It'll take all day and I think it's best we lay low there for the night and just head back in the morning. That okay, Carol?" He shot her a look that bordered on possessive and all the moisture left her mouth and went directly to her pussy. She just nodded and started picturing serene, non erotic images so her body would stop throbbing. She was suddenly very horny and very ready to get out of the prison to distract herself from begging Daryl to take her right there in front of Rick.

She had come to terms with the depths of her feelings for Daryl. She loved him, she wanted him, she dreamt of him on top of her, inside of her all of the time. She spent nights alone in her cell touching herself quietly with his face, his smell, his body as her carnal inspiration. She was an expert at suppressing her emotions after long tortuous years with Ed so she pushed everything down and ignored her desires as best as she could. She wished she could just erase every needless emotion. The additions to the group helped distract her but Daryl was always still close and when he was close, her emotions would try to claw their way to the surface.

"Carol?" Rick's voice in her ear snapped her back to her present circumstance. "Do you feel comfortable enough for an overnight trip? It's up to you." She looked over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes at the hint of amusement on his face. "I'll make sure we get mealtimes covered."

"Sure. I'd do just about anything to get out of this place for a while. It'll be like a vacation to not have to deal with the hungry masses for once." She grabbed her backpack and shoved some necessities into it and then bent down to tug her shit kickers on. She slugged on her pack and turned to Rick and impulsively pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for making this happen for me… and for the massage." She bit down a smile as she brushed past a dumbstruck Daryl and out the door. She heard him hiss something along the lines of a "fucking massage" and Rick's unintelligible calming tones responding to him. She let the smile she was holding in break free as she walked to where the truck was parked in the courtyard.

She sat patiently in the passenger seat as she heard Daryl heading to the truck, cursing under his breath. He wrenched the door open and flung himself behind the wheel, setting his crossbow in the space between them with a little more force than necessary. He rolled down the window and whistled to Carl and Glenn, who were manning the gate and the truck roared to life. He didn't acknowledge her as he drove through the gates and down the road, away from the prison. Carol watched the prison grow smaller and smaller in the sideview mirror. She leaned her head against the cool glass and just reveled in the scenery as it whizzed by. She could see Daryl sneaking glances at her often but chose not to engage with him at the moment. She knew he was not pleased that this run was happening at all and surmised the only reason he overrode Rick was so he could be in complete control of what she did on the run.

They rode in silence for close to an hour and Carol could see him fidgeting around, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, fiddling with the CD changer, huffing loudly once in a while. He finally spoke up, breaking the silence with his gruff voice. "Hope you're happy now that you got your way. Seems like you've got Rick wrapped around your finger. He was determined to get you out of the prison."

Carol laughed loudly at his surly tone. "Got my way? I've been fighting with you for months to go on a run like most everyone has had an opportunity to do. I can't sit up in my ivory tower forever. I am strong and more than capable of contributing to this group and I damn well don't have to listen to you assuming I am only going because I batted my eyelashes at Rick so he'd fight my battles for me. If you'd get your head out of your ass and see that I am a valuable member to our group maybe you'd finally get it like Rick does." She kicked the floorboard with her boot. "Screw you, Daryl! I'm so tired of your shit!"

Daryl slammed on the brakes, causing Carol's seatbelt to lock up on her. They were right outside of a gated community that had a sign proclaiming it to be voted "Top 10 Friendliest Planned Communities". The gate was locked and in place and there were just two walkers milling around on the other side. Daryl put the truck in park and turned in his seat to face her. "Dammit, Carol, why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?"

She glared at him and unlatched her seatbelt, jumping down to the pavement. "That's ironic coming from you. Let's just get this done with and try to get back tonight, shall we?" She took out her knife and waited for one of the walkers to stumble towards the fence, where she took it out easily. She then unlatched the gate so Daryl could pull the truck through. The other walker came towards her before she could get the gate shut so she kicked it back with her foot and Daryl shot it with his crossbow. She got the gate secured and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

Daryl's frantic face appeared in her line of vision directly in front of her. He grabbed her arms and got nose to nose with her. "You okay?" She nodded at him, still trying to suck air into her lungs and he gave a snort of frustration. "This is why I don't want you on runs. You think you're some kind of superwoman. You scare the shit out of me." She wiggled out of his grasp and headed off for the first house, mentally going over what supplies she should concentrate on going after.

Several hours and a truck bed full of supplies later, they had finished scavenging from a half a dozen houses. It had been a successful hunt. They had found medicines, non-perishable foodstuffs, clothes, clean bedding, toiletries, a cornucopia of necessary items. They even brought back things that weren't so urgent. One house had bags of unopened candy and enough alcohol to drown a battleship full of sailors. Carol even found several boxes of unexpired condoms. When she walked out of the house towards the truck with her latex bounty, Daryl's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Somebody's going to be a very happy fellow. Got anyone special in mind? Gonna put Mr. Magic Fingers to the test?"

Carol couldn't fight the blush that swept across her face. "Very funny. I think I'm the last person that needs these. Condoms imply there's a man in my life that wants to have sex with me. These are going to all the others that are humping like rabbits at the prison. Although, I could save a couple and make balloons out of them. Judith could always use new toys to play with." She rolled her eyes and opened the truck door, shoving the boxes in her pack. She shut the door back and turned around to see Daryl just standing in front of the open door to the house, staring at her.

He set his crossbow into the foyer and strode straight to the truck. She moved to the side as he opened the door and yanked her pack out and started rifling through it. She began to protest, but words failed her when she watched him pull a single box of condoms out and shove it in his jacket pocket. He then slammed the door and swung around to face her. "Come with me." He growled at her and grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back to the house. Once they got inside the house he shut the door and locked it, never letting go of her hand. As soon as she heard the lock click she found herself up against the door with Daryl's hands now gripping her hips tightly. He slid his knee between her legs and the denim brushed her crotch. Carol's eyes nearly rolled completely backwards as the sensation rocked her literally to her core.

Her eyelids were fluttering as his knee made a maddeningly slow course back and forth between her legs. His large hands were fanned out over her small hips and his fingers spanned across to the small of her back. Her hands were flat against the smooth wood of the front door. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, to slide her hand under his shirt and feel his warm skin under her fingertips. She didn't dare move a muscle or say a word for fear he would disappear into a puff of smoke. She had to be hallucinating, the Daryl she knew would never push his hard body against hers and touch her so intimately. But it felt so real. She could feel _him_ pressing into her belly, large and rock hard. Hot puffs of his breath warmed her face as he leaned into her. Her eyes were still closed when she realized his hands were no longer on her hips. He slid her jacket off of her slowly, his hands traveling a sensual course down her arms. His fingers started fiddling with the buttons on her shirt and Carol was overcome with the knowledge that this was not a figment of her imagination. It spurred her into action and suddenly she was all hands, shucking his jacket off unceremoniously and yanking at his belt buckle, eliciting a grunt from him when her palm pressed against his crotch for leverage.

"You're taking my pants off and I haven't even had the chance to kiss you yet." Daryl had managed to get Carol's shirt unbuttoned and it lay gaping open, her sensible bra exposed to his roaming fingers. Carol's hands stilled on his unzipped fly and it prevented his jeans from sliding off of his hips. She was gobsmacked at the thought of Daryl wanting to kiss her. She was certain this was simply going to be a quick release for both of them.

Carol tried to calm her shaking limbs as she finally looked Daryl in the eye. "What is this, Daryl? You feeling sorry for me? We are going from fighting to practically screwing against a door." She began to zip him back up but he reached down with one hand and stopped her.

He backed away from her two steps, zipping himself back into place. His swiped his face with his hands and gave a bark of frustration. "Fuck, this was wrong. I don't know what the hell I was thinking." He avoided her eyes, finding his boots suddenly the most fascinating thing in the room.

Anger and resentfulness boiled up in her. With a total lack of regard for her state of undress, she rifled through his jacket pocket and produced the box of condoms. She waved them around as she ranted. "So, we're not doing this then? I mean, why were we about to have sex in the first place? Do I look that stressed to you so you're throwing me a bone by getting me laid? Or are you afraid I may actually have my sights set on Rick and you can't stand the thought that you may not be the center of my fucking universe anymore?"

Daryl turned red and he snarled at her. "You really are a piece of work! I swear you are being thick on purpose just to piss me the fuck off. I'm not throwing you a bone. I finally nutted up and tried to do something about all this damn tension between us. I thought that was what we both wanted. To fucking stop all this tap dancing around what we've got going on and just do something about it."

Carol stomped over to him and took his hand and slammed the box into his palm. "I'm not clairvoyant, Daryl. Maybe instead of slamming me against a door and ripping my clothes off without a word exchanged, you could start with "Hey, Carol, remember when you asked me to screw around? Well, I'm ready, willing and able. I've got some condoms and a big ass erection. Let's do this shit." She exaggeratedly imitated him and then gripped her open shirt together when she realized it he was staring at her chest. He looked up at her and they both awkwardly laughed at the same time.

She began to button her shirt back up when Daryl interrupted. "Don't," he said in a low voice. He approached her once more and unbuttoned the two buttons she managed to get to. He laid his calloused hands on her stomach and moved them over her chest, grazing her nipples until he reached her shoulders. He slipped her shirt off and his fingers fiddled with her bra straps. She bit her lip as she looked at him standing in front of her, desire painted on his face. His lips twitched as he finally spoke again. "So, Carol, remember that night on top of the bus when you asked me to screw around? I'd really like to right now. I've got some condoms and kind of a semi hard on right now, but I figured you could help me out with that." He bent down and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss, his fingers pulling down her straps and then moving around to her back to unhook her bra. He didn't break the kiss as he took her bra off and flicked it onto the floor. His thumbs immediately found her hardening nipples, caressing them until she felt like she would melt into a puddle of ooze on the floor. Every nerve in her body was singing with rapture.

He dropped to his knees and his mouth went immediately to her breasts. He licked and sucked her while he worked on getting her pants off. She toed her boots off so he could pull off her cargos, her panties caught along with them. As soon as she lifted her leg to get the pants all the way off, he hooked it over his shoulder and one of his long digits discovered her slit. She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his shaggy mane, tugging slightly, causing him to grunt as he sucked her nipple. "Daryl, please, I need you in me now." She threw her head back and practically screamed as his mouth went from her breast to her pussy. There was nothing tentative in the way he tongued and sucked her. He gripped her thigh tightly as his tongue dipped inside of her, thrusting in and out, causing tremors to envelope Carol from head to toe. Her orgasm hit her like a nuclear blast, she was embarrassed at the sounds that spilled from her mouth as she came. She could feel Daryl smiling against her core as he lapped at her, causing her to squirm with the sensory overload.

Daryl drew his head back, placing a quick kiss on the inside of her thigh. His face was shiny with her wetness and she blushed. "You're blushing now?" he said as he licked his lips and stood up, steadying her still trembling body with a gentle hand. "You would think that would have happen before I made you scream my name. By the way, that was the hottest thing ever." He swooped in and kissed her and she felt an ache for him again as she tasted herself on his tongue. "I think it's time to use one of those condoms you found." His hands roamed all down her naked body and he scooped her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He started walking them to the downstairs bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot. He dropped her on the bed, his body covering hers instantly, kicking off his shoes while removing his pants at the same time.

His prominent arousal was finally bared to her and her mouth watered and her pussy quivered at the sight of it jutting out hard and proud. She wrapped one small hand around it, marveling at its girth while simultaneously calculating just how she was going to fit him in. He was much larger than Ed and it had been years since she had felt male penetration. He was going to have to go so slow. She started to stroke his cock and Daryl groaned and bit her bottom lip. He fumbled with the condom box and she took her other hand and stilled his. "You don't need them."

His eyes widened in understanding and then darkened with pure desire as he captured her mouth for a deep kiss, growling into her mouth as he shifted them further back on the bed. She still had her hand wrapped around him and she could feel his precum dripping on her thumb as she brushed it against the tip. He pushed his hips forward and the head of his cock bumped her slick folds. His breathing had picked up significantly and his tongue was insistent in her mouth, exploring every inch. The crown pushed in past her lips and Daryl pulled back to stare her in the eyes. "I've gotta be inside of you. I can't wait any longer. I feel like I've been waiting for this forever." He slid the crown of his penis back out and then pushed in slightly further. His arms were shaking as he held himself above her. "I'm gonna go slow and try to make it good for you." He kissed her softly as he inched inside her. They both moaned into each other's mouth as he finally bottomed out, Daryl whispering out a passionate, "Fuck, Carol, you feel so good."

Carol had tears biting her eyes as she was overtaken by the intense feel of Daryl deep inside of her body. He wasn't moving yet, his hard cock just completely sheathed inside of her. She made a few moves up and down his hardness and he groaned loudly and his mouth found her shoulder and he began licking and sucking it. She cupped his ass and pushed him into her as far as he could go and her mouth brushed against his ear. "Fuck me, Daryl. I want to feel you come inside of me."

Those words were the catalyst for Daryl to unleash all of his pent up desire and passion. He began thrusting, tentatively at first, but as Carol's cries increased, he built up a strong rhythm. He would pull his cock almost all the way out before slamming back into her wetness again. The bed rocked and the headboard made a steady thumping sound against the wall, creating a staccato drumbeat for Carol's screams and Daryl groans and grunts.

Carol had her legs wrapped tightly around him as he rode her. The coiling heat was swirling through her and she could feel another climax approaching. "Oh God, I'm so close." She couldn't hold back the tear that slid down her face as the feeling of ultimate ecstasy ripped through her. She screamed his name and her hands dug into his hard ass.

Daryl pushed himself all the way in and began pumping inside of her with short, erratic thrusts. "Shit, I'm gonna come." He growled and she could feel jets of his hot seed bursting inside of her several times over. He kissed her hard, his sweat slicked forehead against hers. He cupped her face and the kiss went from bruising to soft and passionate as their heartbeats steadied and breathing evened out. He made no attempt to pull out of her, instead propping himself up on one elbow and smirked at her. "How was that?"

Carol was flushed from head to toe and she traced his cheekbone with one finger as she gazed up at him. "I think I am dead and am now in heaven. I never knew anything could feel like that. You are amazing." His smirk grew into a full out grin. She could feel him softening inside of her until he slipped out. They laid there together like that for close to an hour, kissing and stroking each other's skin wordlessly.

They must have dozed off for a while because when they stirred, it was pitch black outside. Daryl had his head on Carol's bare stomach and was caressing her thighs again. "I guess we are going to have to hunker down for the night." He pressed a kiss to her belly. "I can think of something we could do entertain ourselves." He rolled on top of her and she could feel the evidence of his tool of entertainment.

She opened her thighs so he could settle himself between her legs again and gasped as he slid right into her with no preamble. "You have brilliant ideas, Mr. Dixon." She grabbed his hair and tugged him down to her face so she could kiss him. The second time they had sex lasted much longer than the first. Carol discovered her new favorite position was when they were both on their knees, her back to his chest, with Daryl fucking her from behind. It gave him access to touch her clit while thrusting into her, and they climaxed together spectacularly. They took a break only to fully secure the house, go to the bathroom and eat a quick bite. They spent the rest of the night exploring every inch and orifice of their bodies and pleasuring each other in ways neither had experienced in their life.

When dawn broke, they were exhausted and utterly sated. They quickly washed with some jugs of water and ridiculously flowery body wash. Carol surprised Daryl by getting on her knees to wash him and their bath turned into an impromptu blow job, which Daryl enjoyed greatly if his vocalizations were any indication.

They secured the gate to the neighborhood before heading back to the prison. After all the intimate interaction the night before, daylight brought out the awkwardness once more. Carol bit her lip as she stared at the road ahead. The insecurity that would rear its ugly head every so often began to creep up. She swallowed hard and nervously looked over to Daryl. The doubt and insecurity melted in an instant when she saw the look of happiness and adoration on his face as their eyes met. She breathed out a sigh of relief and he reached out and clasped her hand in his. "I could see your mind working in overdrive, woman. No regrets." He intoned seriously.

Tears swam in her eyes for a moment as she nodded back at his, bringing his hand up and kissing the back of it. "No regrets. I've wanted this with you for as long as I can remember."

He gave her a soft smile. "I think I've wanted it longer. It's you and me now. I expect a repeat of that taste of heaven you gave me on a regular basis." He pulled the car over and shifted the gear into park. He turned his body to face her. "I'm in love with you." He said it bluntly and Carol's heart swelled.

She slid over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's about time you figured that out." Her smile was smothered by his mouth. The truck sat parked on the side of the road, windows steamed up and gently rocking, as the two lovers inside decided they could head back to their home a little later than planned.


	6. Drops

**Author's Note: Hello, again! So, what did you think of that trailer? I'm very perturbed at the lack of Carol but I'm assuming it's because her return will be so epic the show can't afford to spoil it. **

**This prompt is for Vickih who wanted Daryl to breakdown after Caryl has sex for the first time. So, it's a little smutty and a lot angsty. Hope you like it! Keep the faith for our couple. I see out in the social media that everyone is clamoring for Carol to come back. Hopefully, Daryl will man up when he sees her.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**6. Drops**

They were in the admin building to clean out some of the offices. Walkers had been cleared out months ago but the group had left the offices abandoned while they dealt with higher priorities. Now that the new members had settled and the council was running things smoothly, Carol wanted to tackle the outer building of the prison to see what could be salvaged from it. She wanted to make their cell blocks more liveable and knew that there was some nice pieces of furniture in the offices. She had admired a lovely mahogany colored leather sofa that was in the prison psychologist's office. She imagined the leather would feel buttery underneath her. She never dreamed she would actually test that theory out as she laid completely nude on it while Daryl thrust into her raggedly.

It was just her and Daryl that day. Tyreese and Glenn were concerned about the walkers bunching up at small sections of the fence and had needed a lot of hands to clear out the potential threat. Daryl offered to accompany Carol to the admin building to see what could be used in their living areas. It was a hot Georgia summer and both had stripped to the bare minimum due to the lack of circulation. Daryl had even taken off his shirt, although he had hesitated long enough for Carol to place a gentle hand on his bicep and remind him she had seen them before and he had nothing to be ashamed about. She had taken off everything but a very thin camisole with no bra underneath and her cargos. Daryl was down to his jeans and Carol had practically drooled at the sweat dripping off of his unbelievable body.

She flopped down on the couch to revel in the cool leather caressing her skin. She groaned almost erotically and Daryl stopped rifling through the desk to stare at her. "Feels that good?" He asked, his voice tinged with amusement.

"It's divine and I'm not moving. I never thought I'd feel something this pleasurable again." She stretched her arms out above her head and grabbed the arm of the sofa, elongating her entire body. Her eyes were closed and she hummed happily. She felt drops of moisture hit her chest and she opened her eyes to see Daryl towering over her, sweat sliding down his chest and onto her body. Her breath caught in her throat and she didn't think, she just acted. She sat up and placed her hands right below his shoulders and slid her hands all the way down his slick chest.

She could hear him gasp and tense up as she touched him, but as her hands reached his stomach she could feel him relax his muscles. He let out a deep breath as her fingers stopped at his belt. She looked him in the eyes, silently asking permission. After the briefest of pauses, he licked his lips and nodded. Her hands shook as she released him from his pants and then worked on getting her own clothes off while he stepped out of his boots and pants. She sat naked and wet on the leather and slid down and positioned herself on her back.

Daryl moved his body slowly on top of her, coating her torso with his sweat. She arched her back up and pressed her breasts to his chest as he lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip. He hovered over her, the tip of his cock sliding between her lips back and forth. She threw her head back and moaned his name and he impaled her in that instant. She wrapped both her legs around him as he began his hesitant rhythm, pushing in and out of her wet tunnel.

The only sounds that filled the room were her moans and his grunting and panting. No words were exchanged but Daryl never took his eyes off of her. Carol found herself squirming not just from the feeling of him filling her over and over, but with the fiery emotion that burned from his eyes into hers. The missionary position had always been overly intimate for her. Ed had always preferred to take her from behind so he didn't have to look at her, but Daryl kept his face millimeters from her own. His nose would bump into hers with every upward thrust and his fringe of sweat soaked hair framed her. She ran her fingers through it, holding his face with both of her hands. Daryl bit his lip and sped up his onslaught on her pussy and as she opened her mouth to loudly moan at the intense feeling coiling in her, he kissed her deeply. Both of their mouths were open and tongues were lashing against each other.

He pounded her with his cock mercilessly as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring off of him and Carol's hands kept slipping from his lower back and ass. She slid her hand down to hold onto him where his ass cheeks met, her finger dipping inside to brush his balls as they slapped against her. That was all it took for Daryl to pull his mouth off of hers and let out a primal yell as he came hard inside of her. He pulsed inside of her over and over, triggering her own release, and her walls milked him totally dry.

He was still looking up towards the ceiling when Carol felt him start to tremble violently. He made a hiccup of a sound and then lowered his head. She thought it was drops of sweat at first coursing down his cheeks, but she soon was stunned to realize it was tears. His chin was quivering and he pulled his cock out of her roughly, causing her to wince with the sensation. He turned his back to her and Carol's heart broke at the sight of his scars, raised and jagged across his back. She had not touched them during their coupling, keeping her hands low. She reached out to brush her fingers against the most prominent one. He jerked away from her. "Don't touch me." When he hissed those three words at her, Carol felt devastation wash through her.

Daryl stood up quickly, not facing her and dressed. She said nothing to him, just watched him put his boots back on and strap on his crossbow as she sat naked on the couch. The pain of his rejection was all encompassing. He walked to the door and halted in front of it. He just stood there, not moving, not making any attempt to say anything or look in her direction. She could hear ragged sounds coming from him and she wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him. She wanted to comfort him but she knew he didn't want her touch, he regretted everything. She put her face in her hands and whispered, "I won't take back a minute of what just happened. I don't want to lose your friendship. So, I promise I won't touch you again." She heard the door open and then close and when she looked up, Daryl was gone. She sat there, naked and sobbing until the sunlight filtered away and darkness fell upon the prison.

She didn't see him again for five days. She was perfectly happy with that, she had spent the first two in a daze, unable to sleep. She burst into tears at random times, usually while taking a shower or in her own bunk. Carol was perfectly normal when the rest of the group was around and no one was the wiser. She would, however, pinch herself any time her eyes would roam the room looking for his face or open her mouth to ask Rick or Glenn where Daryl might be. She was angrier with herself more than him. She had always been a very romantic person. She loved to lose herself in romantic classics by the likes of Austen or Bronte. She let herself down. She put things in her head that weren't there and now she might have damaged the closest relationship she had. She made herself sick every time she replayed their coupling. He had been so intense with her and she thought he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But then as soon as it was over, he had shut down, pushing her away. Like her touch disgusted him. It dredged up memories of Ed and how she would try to please him and then he would tell her she was worthless and not even good for a lousy fuck.

She decided enough was enough with Daryl. She tried, she failed and she needed to move on for her own sanity. Carol vowed to give him his space and if and when he was ready to move past it, she would be the bigger person and move past it with him. The ache of knowing the man she loved didn't reciprocate her feelings cut deep but she had survived much worse. She would survive this and would be a stronger woman for it. Carol was grateful for the distraction of a night watch by herself. It always gave her a chance to recharge her mental batteries. There never seemed to be silence in the prison anymore. She leaned against the wall, rifle in hand, scanning the darkness beyond the fences. She saw a figure exiting the cell block. She assumed it was one of the night patrols that walked the fences, taking out groupings of walkers before they posed a threat to the stability of the fences. When the figure made a beeline for the tower, her body coiled with tension. She half hoped, half dreaded that it was Daryl coming to deal with the situation at hand. She straightened her posture she heard footsteps bounding up the stairs.

The door swung open and Daryl looked taken aback that Carol was there, standing like she had been anticipating him. He shut the door with much less force than what he opened it with and stepped towards her. The moon was full and bright so their features were easily distinguishable. He never was one for lots of direct eye contact, but it seemed as if his focus was everywhere but her face. She stood quietly and set the rifle against the wall so she could cross her arms in front of her. She knew it was a reflexive and defensive stance, but it kept her hands from shaking. Daryl shoved his hands in his jean pockets and finally looked into her eyes. "I shouldn't have kept away. Shoulda explained myself right then and there. I'm not a man of many words and I may not get this out right, but I'm gonna try." She could see his take a deep breath and square his shoulders. "I know you're hella pissed at what happened after we… well after we had sex. But you have to know something. All my life I've been beat down, kick around and shit on. I never had nothing good for myself, nothing. Not until the other day. Being like that with you, knowing you care about me, knowing you want me, it was too much. I felt too much." He stepped towards her and reached out and touched her face with a trembling hand. "Every time I touch you like this I feel it. Like I had been living in a dark room my whole life and you came in and turned on the light and I can finally see."

Carol was stunned at his words. She could feel the tears filling her eyes and she swiped them away. Her heart was screaming at her to run to him, to throw her arms around him and never let him go. Her head, the one that was filled with years of self-doubt screamed at her to not believe a word he said. Her eyes had opened up during their time apart. Daryl was always going to be this way, running hot and cold. And she would be expected to pick up the pieces of what progress they made. She was tired of doing that for any man. She deserved more. She reached up for his hand and pulled it away from her face. "You're right, I am pissed. I'm pissed at myself." His brow furrowed and a flash of hurt crossed his face. "I think both of us have been through enough to last ten lifetimes. Maybe it's because we are too alike that whatever brewed between us never seemed to come up. Maybe we are trying too hard to fit the broken pieces of our hearts together."

"What are you saying? That what happened the other day is the end of us? I thought you loved me." His voice was choking and her resolve was wavering with every twitch of his face and rapid blinking of his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Daryl, I do love you. But sometimes, love just isn't enough. You're my best friend and we never should have forced things beyond that." She was furiously fortifying the walls she had erected against the rising tide of emotion that was inside of her. "I think you should go now. I would like to be alone." She turned her back to him, facing the inky blackness once more. She felt him come right up behind her, his body heat seeping through her clothing and into her bones. He didn't touch her and his staggered breathing made blood pound in her ears. Carol knew if she turned around, opened her arms to him, told him she loved him, he would be embracing her in a flash. She couldn't go down that road again, waiting for the next time he'd spook like a skittish colt and bolt out of her heart. No, this was for the best, she half-heartedly convinced herself. He whispered her name, begging her to look at him. She remained resolute, her back to him with her heart cursing her very existence. After a moment, she was bereft of his warmth and he was gone, the tower door shutting with a hollow and metallic bang. She remained in the same position for the rest of her shift, imagining that the darkness of the forest reflected how she felt inside.

After she was relieved of her watch, she slowly made her way back to the loneliness of her cell. She ran her hand down the cold cement walls as she walked, her fingers trailing along the bumps, grooves and cracks. She mused that the walls were a good representation of how her heart felt at the moment. It would take time for the cracks to heal and some of the deep grooves would always cause her to feel pain even more keenly as it slid through the channels carved into her heart.

She sighed deeply as she rounded the corner to where her cell was. Everything was dark and silent. By her estimation, it was close to two in the morning and she was not one bit tired. The adrenaline of rejecting Daryl coursed through her, keeping her wide eyed and jittery. She pushed aside the curtain to her cell and froze, the fabric bunched in her hand as she set eyes on Daryl sitting on her bunk. His eyes were red rimmed, his hair sticking in different directions like he'd been running his hands through it. He made no move to stand up, his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced together.

"Daryl, I think we've said all we needed to say in the tower. I need to get some rest." She moved aside and gestured for him to leave.

"No." The one word cut through the night air like a knife. "We are not done. I am not done fighting for you. We've gone through too much together to just throw it away." He stood and walked to her slowly, like he was approaching a wounded animal. "You said you loved me. Prove it. Let me love you back." He stepped into her space and his forehead rested against hers. His thumbs caught the teardrops spilling from her eyes. "Please, let me love you like I know I can. Give me another chance. I never knew I could feel anything like I felt when I was inside of you. Don't make me go back to living in the dark without you." His lips pressed against hers and he caught her sob with his mouth.

Every wall she had erected, every promise she made to herself crumbled with that kiss. She melted into his arms and kissed him back. They wrapped themselves around each other, terrified the other would try to leave again. She pulled her lips from his just long enough to whisper to him, "I love you so much. So much, Daryl."

Daryl walked them backwards to her bed and slumped down, pulling her on top of him. Their clothes fluttered to the floor and they became a tangle of limbs, lips and tongues. This time they went achingly slow, soft kisses and gentle thrusts. When they came together, there were no tears, just whispered words of love and promises of tomorrow. They didn't come up for air until the darkness of the cell was chased away by the dawn's light.


	7. The Icing on the Cake Part Two

**Author's Note: By popular demand, I have finally gotten around to posting a sequel to my first "one shot" Icing on the Cake. The first one had a distinct lack of smut so many of my randy readers wanted to see the aftermath of all that finger sucking. If you haven't read Part One, first off, WHY NOT? And secondly, do it so you kinda get the gist of the theme of this story. Thank you Vicki for being the best Beta a girl could ask for. Love you! **

**This is dedicated to everyone that asked for a sequel and everyone who believes in Caryl. Love you guys and let me know if you liked it!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**7. The Icing on the Cake Part Two **

"Oof!" Carol grunted as her toes were stepped on yet again. She was being swung around the dance floor by Rick, who probably was an adequate dancer sober, but more than half of a bottle of whiskey turned him into a lumbering elephant and her toes were paying the price. But the goofy grin on his face as he spun her around was well worth the pain. Maggie and Glenn's wedding had been a smashing success and the whole prison group seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

Carol had felt such pride swelling in her chest as she had presented the wedding cake to the newlywed couple. Maggie had cried tears of joy and even Glenn had gotten misty. Daryl had ribbed the groom, saying it was the closest Carol could get to a chocolate fountain. Everyone had cheered when the sliced the cake and fed it other the first bites. Maggie had smashed a piece in Glenn's face and he got her back by kissing her madly with his messy face until they were both covered in cake and icing. Daryl had caught Carol's eye during that exchange and Carol blushed wildly. She could still feel his mouth, wet and hot around her finger, sucking the buttercream icing off of her it. At that moment, she felt she could have melted into a puddle of erotic goo. It was times like those that she cursed the loss of her vibrator. She desperately needed a release. Her past two encounters with the brooding hunter left her core throbbing and her panties wet.

She was shot back to the present when Rick dipped her low to the ground and she almost hit her head. "Easy, cowboy." She patted Rick on the shoulder so he'd lift her back up. His face was flushed and eyes were bloodshot. She cringed inwardly and reminded herself to leave him a bottle of aspirin by his bed because he was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. "We better get you back to the cell. I think you are all funned out."

Rick cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the prettiest blue eyes? We should have sex and make a baby. Then that baby would have blue eyes like ours."

"That's it, we're done here. You are going to bed." Rick's eyes lit up and he licked his lips. "Alone! We are not having sex, Rick. Jesus, I hope you don't remember this tomorrow. It's bad enough I have that image seared into my brain right now." He pouted like a child as she slung his arm over her shoulder so she could help him walk into their cell block. As she dragged him towards his cell, Daryl peeked his head out from his own, doing at double take at the sight of Carol struggling with an inebriated and randy Rick, who was currently purring as he rubbed up against her. "Daryl, can you help me?" She pleaded, "He's getting heavy and a little too handsy."

Daryl narrowed his eyes and quickly made his way over to the two of them. He yanked Rick away from Carol to the other man's protestations and shoved him unceremoniously onto his bunk. He smirked when Rick banged his head on the metal headboard. "Serves you right, you Touchy McFeelalot. I hope you have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow, jackass."

"Oh, leave him be. He just had way too much to drink and I was the first warm body. I knew I should have shoved Michonne his way when he wanted to dance. At least they both would have enjoyed it." She swept back into the room with a bottle of aspirin and some water. She lifted Rick's head up and popped some pills in his mouth, holding up the bottle of water so he could wash them down. Rick took the opportunity to run his hand up Carol's leg and she squealed, pulling away as his hand traveled further north than anyone had in a long time.

Daryl's foot shot out and kicked Rick in the thigh. "What the fuck, Rick? If you weren't three sheets to the wind, I'd beat your ass right here." Rick moaned and rolled over to face the wall, mumbling nonsense. Daryl moved towards Carol. "You alright? Man, was he like that out there in front of everyone? He was heading straight for…"

"Daryl!" Carol put her hand out to stop him. "He wasn't so grabby out in front of everyone." She bit back a devilish grin as she decided to let Daryl know exactly what had been on Rick's hazy mind. "He did, however, say I had beautiful blue eyes and wanted to have sex with me so we could have a pretty blue-eyed baby."

Daryl's entire face turned a deep shade of crimson and he sputtered a string of colorful profanities. "Are you fucking kidding me? Drunk or not, I'm beating his ass tomorrow." He grabbed Carol's hand and pulled her out of the cell and down to his own. It was now dark in the cell block, but the party was still going strong outside. No one else was inside with them and Carol's high heels echoed as they click clacked down the corridor.

He was still holding her hand as they entered his dark cell and he only let go to turn on a lantern. The room was lit with an amber glow. The lighting had a very romantic feel and Daryl made no move to light any of the other lanterns he had scattered around. Carol couldn't help herself as she spoke. "It's pretty romantic in here, care to dance, sir?"

He made a face and plopped down in a chair. "I don't dance. That's why I hightailed it out of there the second the music started." He pulled off his boots and leaned back in the chair. "I ain't opposed to a lap dance, though. Kinda missed out on one during the bachelor party."

Carol was grateful for the shadows in the room since she was certain she was now red from head to toe. Did he mean he wanted her to give him a lap dance? She needed to find out. "There's no music. A man can't get a proper lap dance without some bump and grind music."

"I think you'd do just fine, music or no music. Didn't you tell me the other night you had moves? Can't tease a man like that and not show him what he's been aching to see." He reached out and fingered the sash to her dress. It was a deep blue wrap dress that Maggie had brought her back on a run specifically for the wedding.

Her body was humming at the nearness of him. She knew he had indulged in a shot or two of whiskey but he had left the party early before the real carousing began. The fire in his eyes was not from alcohol. She shivered at the thought that he wanted her to perform such an erotic dance for him. She licked her dry lips as she started to gently sway her hips back and forth. His eyes darkened as he gave her a sultry smile. "You mean, like this?" She asked as he opened his legs so she could stand between him.

His hands shot up to her hips. "Hmmm, yeah, just like that," he husked at her. His hands moved up and down from her hips to her waist, his hands stroking the silky material. He closed his legs around her, just enough room for her to writhe on him. His breathing increased and he started bunching her dress in his grasp.

Her body was on fire where he touched her. She knew he was aroused as her knee brushed against the prominent bulge in his pants every time she bent her legs. She was burning up, she needed to feel him against her bare skin. "Watch me." She commanded as she moved, her hands coming up to cover his as she brushed her lower body against him. He tried to lean forward but she shook her head no. She removed her hands and moved them to her front, rubbing her chest as she danced for him. He groaned and she almost squealed with glee at the sound. This moment was so much better than anything she could have hoped for. She slid her hands down slowly, brushing her nipples, their hard peaks obvious in the thin dress. She reached the bow that held the wrap dress together. "A real lap dancer doesn't do it clothed, right?" She yanked the knot loose and the dress gaped open. All she had on underneath the dress was some of the lingerie the girls had exchanged at the bachelorette party. Carol's set was baby blue, lacy and see through. The dress pooled at her feet and she kicked it away with one heel.

"Fuck." The word was barely out of his mouth before his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck, his lips brushing her jawline. "You're so damn beautiful." His breath ghosted against her skin and she finally touched him with her hands, raking her fingers through his hair. Her mouth hung over his for just a moment before he leaned forward and closed the distance. Their first kiss was sensual, slow and deep. A small whine escaped from her and he smirked against her lips before slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Their tongues danced lazily against each other.

She was so wet and needed to feel him inside of her. She got down on her knees between his legs as she unbuttoned his shirt. As each button unfastened and hard muscle was revealed, she licked and sucked at his salty skin. He unsnapped her bra and his hands found her nipples, rubbing and tweaking them. She got the shirt all the way unbuttoned and her mouth met the skin right above his waistband. Her chin was brushing his bulge and she wanted to see it, to feel it in her hand, taste it in her mouth. As she moved to undo his belt, her knee hit something under the chair, knocking it over. She stopped and he groaned as she pulled away to reach for the object. She held it up and asked incredulously, "Is this a can of icing?" It was open and someone had obviously been eating it.

"Really? You stopped going down on me to ask me about icing?" He looked almost pained at the thought of her not continuing her journey to his pants. "It's not even buttercream, so calm down. It's cream cheese, my favorite flavor. I went out and busted my ass to get the stuff, might as well reap some rewards."

A wicked idea popped into her head and she nodded knowingly at him. "Yes, I certainly do think you need to be rewarded for all your hard work." Her voice was sultry as she unbuckled his pants and he lifted his hips to help her pull them down and off of him. He was now completely nude, hard and in her face. She dipped her finger into the icing and brought a dab out. She stared him straight in the eyes as she rubbed the icing on the head of his cock. His eyes widened in shock and she gave him no chance to say a word before her lips were wrapped around the tip, sucking and licking the sweetness off, just like he had with her finger. His hips bucked up and more of his length slid into her mouth. She wrapped one hand around him and took it all, running her tongue around it while pumping the shaft with her hand. She switched hands so she could scoop more icing up, spreading it onto his heavy sac. She slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth before tonguing her way down to the icing below it. She stroked all of the soft skin with her tongue, taking each one individually in her mouth and sucking hard.

Daryl didn't even make an effort to hold back his lustful moans as Carol tasted all of him. He had one hand tangled in her hair and then other was rubbing his chest methodically. If anyone walked near the cell block they would be able to hear him. Carol wondered if he would end up rousing Rick with his sounds of ecstasy. "Carol, fuck, baby I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

Her eyes shot up to him when he uttered "baby". She stood up and slid off her panties, leaving her as naked and wanting as he was. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bunk, pushing him down so she could straddle him. His cock nestled between her folds and it took everything in her to not impale herself on his cock and ride herself into oblivion. She leaned down and kissed him hard, pouring all of emotions of words she couldn't dare speak aloud into the kiss. She felt him reach over and pick up the icing. He mimicked her earlier actions and spread some on her neck right below her ear. He moved his mouth to the icing, sucking it off of her so hard she was certain he would leave a mark that would be difficult to explain away. She felt more icing being spread on her nipples as he kissed his way to her chest. He went achingly slow as he licked and sucked each rosy peak into his mouth. She couldn't stop herself from sliding his length back and forth between her lips. "Daryl, I want you so much." She lifted herself ever so slightly and grasped him, looking him in the eyes. "Please?" The plea was whispered with longing.

He answered her by grasping her hips and pushing her down onto his cock slowly. Once he was fully sheathed inside her wet heat they stilled, staring at each other while they panted hot breaths on each other. He gave an experimental thrust up into her and she gasped loudly. He chuckled, "You like that, huh?" His hands roamed over her ass as she started to move up and down his hard cock. "Just like that, baby. God, I've wanted this for so long."

Carol bit back happy tears and she pressed her lips to his as she began to ride him harder and harder. Time seemed to stand still except for their two bodies as the moved together. Her legs were wrapped around him, heels still on, as she finally reached her much longed for climax. She threw her head back and screamed as he sped up his thrusts. He grunted loudly as she felt him come deep inside of her. They clung to each other as they came down from their carnal high. He tried to shift away from her and she shook her head. "Not just yet. This feels like a dream and I'm afraid if I move, you'll disappear."

He cupped her face with both hands. "I'm not going anywhere. It's about damn time we did this. I think my hand was going to fall off from all the times I jacked off thinking about being inside you." They both laughed at his brutally honest admission. "I gotta tell you, I'm still inside a beautiful woman who just happens to still be wearing her stilettos after screwing the hell outta me. Life's pretty damn good."

Carol gave him a dazzling smile as she picked up the icing again. She smeared some on his lips then her own. "No, I'd say life's pretty damn sweet," she said before leaning in to share a delicious kiss with her man.


End file.
